


艺特 abo

by rawpaper



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawpaper/pseuds/rawpaper
Summary: 献给我的朋友，艺特abo短打。有的时候喜欢一个人，自己并意识不到。
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. （一）

**Author's Note:**

> 有一点all特暗示，小盒又无辜挨揍了真的很对不起_(:_」∠)_

“你知道吗，这次的那个omega模特据说很容易就能搞上！”  
“是诶，我之前也听说他来者不拒的。”  
“哈哈！你说我能有机会吗，也许工作结束了能去碰碰运气？”

来着不拒的omega，这是金钟云第一次见到朴正洙的时候听到的传闻。  
金钟云一向极度自律且自制，很厌恶一提到omega就像发情的公狗一样的失去控制的alpha。

更不用说这种低俗的传闻和这位温文尔雅又兢兢业业的的朴先生一点也不搭，尽管他确实有着迷人的眼睛和梨涡，完美得仿佛是匠人精雕细琢出来的精致工艺品。  
可是很快金钟云就发现，自己和其他人一样，在生理上不可抗拒的渴望这个叫做朴正洙的人。

鲜花娇艳，谁人不想摘下占为己有。  
——

起初金钟云把自己的烦躁怪罪到那些传闻和朴正洙身上，害得他工作时都不能专心，因为要面对一个“淫荡的”omega。  
但是他很快意识到了这是自己因为谣言而产生的偏见，因为朴正洙是一名十分专业并且优秀的模特，工作上挑不出任何毛病，下班之后的聚餐也会将所有人都照顾到。  
他甚至在酒局结束后捏着旁边全程紧绷的金钟云的肩膀说，不要再用敬语喊他先生，喊哥就好。  
喊出“正洙哥”的那天，大概是金钟云这几个月最开心的一天了。回家后金钟云在自己的房间内深深的嗅着那件因为小小互动而留下柚子茶香气的外套，直到残留的信息素消散。

太完美了，各个方面都完美得不像是个活生生的“人”。  
朴正洙仿佛是突然出现金钟云生活里的小小神明。只要朴正洙在他身边他就像拿着糖果的小孩子一样开心，不知不觉间金钟云已经成为朴正洙最虔诚的信徒。

逐渐亲近起来之后金钟云开始对那些到处散播谣言的人感到十分不满，优秀的人总是会召来嫉妒的目光，但是他们又找不到别的把柄，只能拿着朴正洙的omega身份做文章。  
他今天已经是第三次发火赶走在摄影棚里趁朴正洙不在乱嚼舌根的闲人了，除了说话难听，他们像鬣狗一样露骨的眼神更让人无法忍受。  
金钟云一张张划过相机里的预览图，看着朴正洙管理良好的肉体在半透明衬衫下若隐若现，手上按键的力度不自觉的加大了。

——

金钟云没想到会在酒吧偶遇到朴正洙，他只是和李赫宰来喝酒的。  
酒吧是很好的清吧，但是李赫宰却不是一个很好的倾诉对象。金钟云百分之八十以上的话都会被无视掉，剩下的不到百分之二十会被敷衍掉，不过金钟云现在也不是很在意李赫宰有没有听他说话了。

即使空气中有各种烟味酒味信息素味，金钟云还是捕捉到了熟悉的柚子茶香气，只有朴正洙身上的味道会有这种暖暖的感觉。金钟云像一只听到哨声的大型犬一样猛的从卡座里站起身来，他果然看到了熟悉的身影，恰巧朴正洙也刚好向这边看过来，两人便理所应当的四目相对了。  
朴正洙的衣服对于酒吧来说有些保守，头发也没有做过多打理，干净的浅色卫衣和运动鞋，看起来像是隔壁大哥哥晚上散步的装扮。  
只是表情有些奇怪，脸上的笑容也十分僵硬。

李赫宰注意到了金钟云的异样，他终于放下手机抬头眨巴着眼睛顺着金钟云的目光看过去，看到了朴正洙。来回打量了两位哥之间的氛围后他有些惊讶，“哥，你刚才一直说的不会就是正洙哥吧？”  
金钟云嗯了一声，他现在正因为快步向这边走来的朴正洙而感到非常紧张，直到朴正洙都走到他面前了都还张着嘴没能发出任何的声音，还是李赫宰站起来先打的招呼。

“赫宰和钟云，呼、你们在这里真是太好了……”朴正洙的声音有点虚弱，好像是刚跑完步一样。他几乎是一头栽进卡座里坐在了李赫宰旁边，把脸埋进掌心里深深的叹了一口气，尽可能的藏到了李赫宰身后“可以先借我躲一下吗？”

“可以是可以……”李赫宰也闻到了那股香甜的味道，暖暖的柚子茶让人心里也跟着燥热。他还注意到了朴正洙今天带了防护项圈，黑色的皮质项圈在他白皙的脖颈上很是显眼。  
李赫宰的眼神有些闪烁，他抓住了朴正洙的胳膊，有些强硬的凑近了那项圈，低头几乎是在快要亲上的距离深深的吸了一口气，“哥，你是不是发情了…？需要我帮——啊！好疼！”

“李赫宰！他妈的你小子别凑那么近！”  
酒劲上来的金钟云这一巴掌根本没控制力气，李赫宰只觉得头嗡嗡的脑袋好像差点就被打掉了，他捂着脑袋嗷嗷叫唤着往后退开了一大段距离。不仅疼，他还被金钟云带有攻击性的咖啡味呛得眉头都皱起来了，本来就讨厌苦味的李赫宰非常委屈的看了看金钟云又回头看着朴正洙，“哥！他打我……好疼哦！”

朴正洙刚被巴掌声吓了一跳还有些恍惚，似乎是因为发情的影响还没能回过神。他伸手似乎是想要安慰一下被打疼了的李赫宰，但是却被金钟云的大衣先一步给罩了个严实。  
金钟云从刚才朴正洙选择坐在李赫宰旁边的时候就开始不爽了，尤其是在看到李赫宰几乎是要亲到朴正洙脖子的时候几乎想都没想就给了李赫宰一下。这一巴掌带着一点保护，一点alpha同类之间的竞争，还有点什么别的意味，只不过被金钟云强行忽略过去了。

“哥……发情了的话酒吧里不安全，我送你回家。”

——

赶走李赫宰之后金钟云拦了出租车，朴正洙家不远，也就五分钟左右的车程。

“钟云啊，你不好奇我为什么出现在酒吧里吗？”  
出租车里，朴正洙靠在金钟云的肩头主动打破了沉默，他的上半身几乎被风衣完全裹住，声音有些虚弱。

“哥你不要勉强，我……”金钟云有些紧张。  
但是朴正洙却自顾自的继续说了下去，“我今天其实吃过药了，只不过我如果处在焦虑状态的话会很容易让药失效……哈哈，可能是因为年轻的时候抑制剂打太多了吧。”风衣里传来了小小的叹息声，“唉呀，散步时被人跟踪可不是什么愉快的经历啊，本想去那家店找朋友帮忙的他却刚好没在……还好遇到了你跟赫宰。”

金钟云其实还有很多别的想问，比如哪里来的变态在跟踪，焦虑是怎么回事，为什么会打过量的抑制剂，帮忙又是怎么帮忙，刚才李赫宰也说要帮他，是那种要上床的“帮忙”吗。  
对于朴正洙他还有太多不知道的事情，可是他不知道该怎么开口去问，只好一路沉默的支撑住朴正洙逐渐靠向他的重量。

“今天真的多谢了，钟云，哥会好好感谢你的……”

金钟云感觉他有点没法思考这句话，刚才在酒吧的时候还好，空间比较大又被李赫宰气得注意力没集中在那方面。现在在这小小的出租车内，沁人心脾的香甜气息就在身旁，罩在头上的衣服并没能起到多大隔离气味的作用，金钟云光是集中精神对抗本能就几乎竭尽全力了。  
他觉得应该只是请吃饭程度的感谢，但是心底有个声音在呐喊着要求带有更深层意味的那种“感谢”。他帮朴正洙赶走了心怀不轨的人，帮他叫了出租车护送他回家，还在一路上都乖乖的忍住了发情带来的兽欲，他需要一点“感谢”。

金钟云握紧了拳头，朴正洙是他敬重的哥哥，是纯粹又温暖的太阳，他不喜欢对朴正洙有邪念的自己。

——

等到进了家门的时候，朴正洙几乎已经站不住了，完全由金钟云搂着才能勉强立着，虚弱得连话都说不出来，金钟云只能听到他的喘息的声音。  
金钟云很想多关心一下他的大哥哥，但是他已经自顾不暇，快要到极限的他额头上布满细密的汗珠，哪怕多说一个字多一个念想就要失控。他只得咬着嘴唇强迫自己盯着正前方，都不敢低头去看一眼朴正洙，更不敢去想那风衣下会是怎样一番景色。方才出租车座椅上的小小水渍，电梯和楼道里的那几次啪嗒的滴水声……不用想也知道是什么。  
金钟云不管是心理上还是生理上都快要爆炸了，他扶着朴正洙在床上躺好之后以倒水为理由逃难一样的跑到厨房，打开冰箱门几乎整个人都趴进了进去，他拿起一瓶矿泉水贴在发烫的脸上，打算先自我冷静一下。

朴正洙躺在床上有些哭笑不得，他是发情了不是发烧了，他不需要喝水，他需要点别的东西。  
从出租车上下来之后他就没再克制自己的信息素了，产生了耐药性的身体这时候再吃抑制剂已经没用了，要想不那么难受只能寄希望于身边这唯一的alpha。  
他以为金钟云会像其他人那样一进门就急不可耐的将他抵在墙上疯狂索取，但是并没有，这个毛孩子把他丢在床上留下一句去拿水就跑了，要不是咖啡香气同样强烈朴正洙都要怀疑是不是金钟云根本不会受发情影响了。  
金钟云的意志力比他想象的要强，明明已经要忍不住了却还能想着先照顾他，如果他不点头这孩子也许还真能一直忍下去。  
只不过现在先忍不住是他自己了，每拖延一秒对于朴正洙来说都是一种折磨，发情期极度敏感的身体就连衣物的摩擦都能感受到快感。他扯掉罩在头上的大衣，映入眼帘的首先是低着头跪坐在床边的金钟云，举着一瓶矿泉水想要递给他，就像训练有素的军犬，哪怕口水流了一地也要乖乖等待主人的命令。

朴正洙坐起身接过了那瓶水放到床头，他看到金钟云脸上挂着水珠，大概是刚洗完脸，金钟云的呼吸缓慢却颤抖，很明显在强忍着什么，于是他故意凑得很近的问道：  
“钟云啊……为什么要忍呢。”

“我跟他们不一样，我会帮你拿药，哥，你是我很敬重的人——”金钟云依旧低着头，昏暗的光线让人看不清他的表情。

“不，”朴正洙笑得温柔，伸手抹去金钟云脸上的水珠，肌肤相触时他明显的感觉到了金钟云的呼吸瞬间就乱了，温热的吐息打在他的手腕上烫得吓人。朴正洙的手指抚摸得轻柔又仔细，却同时又那么撩人，“……你也许自己没发现，但是从你负责拍摄开始哥就一直都知道。”

朴正洙的手指撩开金钟云前额因为被水打湿而下垂遮住双眼的刘海向后梳去，他直视着那双宛如狩猎中的狼一般的眼睛，看似平静的深色眼眸底部暗潮汹涌，那里藏着着欲望的巨浪。

“你的眼神，跟他们是一样的。”

“你也想要我，金钟云。”

——


	2. （二）

“不，”朴正洙笑得温柔，伸手抹去金钟云脸上的水珠，肌肤相触时他明显的感觉到了金钟云的呼吸瞬间就乱了，朴正洙的手指抚摸得轻柔又仔细，却同时撩拨着金钟云的心弦，“……你也许自己没发现，但是从你负责拍摄开始哥就一直都知道。”

朴正洙撩开金钟云因为被水打湿而下垂遮住双眼的刘海，用手指向后梳去，他直视着那双饿狼一般的眼睛，看似平静的深色眼眸底部暗潮汹涌，那里藏着着欲望的巨浪，足以将他们两人吞噬。

“你的眼神，跟他们是一样的。”

“你也想要我，金钟云。”

———

金钟云心底藏得最深的欲望被揭穿，不知为何反而感到了一阵轻松。  
原来他看出来了，他知道，他一直都知道……  
可是他是怎么看出来的呢，金钟云自以为掩饰的很好，甚至在第一次梦里的相拥之前他自己都没意识到。

金钟云握住了朴正洙的手腕，闭着眼虔诚又温柔的去吻他温润的指尖，吻他汗湿的掌心，一路小心翼翼的顺着小臂吻到肩头。  
他睁开眼睛去看朴正洙，他想要解释什么，他害怕看到朴正洙眼里哪怕一丝一毫的拒绝，更害怕朴正洙只把他当作一个普通的，随时可以替换的床伴。  
但是他看见的是那双依旧柔情似水的眼。

朴正洙搂住了金钟云的脖子，轻柔的让两人一起倒向床垫，他去吻金钟云的额头，又捧着他的脸亲昵的去蹭他的鼻尖，就像恋人一样。

“帮帮哥好吗？钟云，我们做吧……”

———

接下来的事已经不需要更多的理由了。  
亲吻和触碰变得理所应当，在信息素的催化下金钟云的动作变得有些急躁，褪去碍事的衣物后他再次急不可耐的吻上了朴正洙的唇。  
金钟云的吻很深又很久，他细细品尝着朴正洙口腔的每一寸，卷着朴正洙柔软的舌头缠绵，动作温柔却丝毫不给他任何喘息的机会，直到朴正洙呜咽着去锤他的后背才肯放过身下快要窒息的人。  
还不够，还远远不够。  
金钟云放过了朴正洙那被他吻的有些红肿的嘴唇，将吻落在脸颊和眼角的同时他抚上了朴正洙精瘦的腰，用指尖一点点去描绘腰侧的肌肉线条，又顺着腹肌的沟壑游走至胸口。  
金钟云见过朴正洙的身体很多次，也拍过很多次，他知道什么样的灯光什么样的角度才能凸显出朴正洙完美的肌肉线条，他更幻想过那饱满的胸膛在他的手中会是什么样的触感，但是那时回应他幻想的只有冰冷的电子屏幕和掌心的薄汗。  
而此时却是温暖的柔软的皮肤，他像抚摸艺术品一样触摸着每一寸肌肤，每一次指腹蹭过朴正洙的乳尖时都能听到细微的呻吟，他甚至能清晰的感受到心脏的跳动。  
也许是因为发情期的影响，低头埋在朴正洙肩窝的金钟云觉得朴正洙的胸部似乎比平时涨得要更大也更柔软。明明是男性也能拥有这么柔软的胸部吗，如果哥怀上我的宝宝了，有奶水的时候会不会更……

金钟云被自己的想法吓了一跳，他赶紧摇摇头把刚才的危险想法甩出去。再次集中精神之后，他俯身去吻朴正洙的颈侧，咬着那柔软的耳垂，刚才留恋在胸口的手游走至臀部外侧。  
“哥，那个，我可以……”

朴正洙扭头用吻打断了他的话，这个吻带着明显的诱惑还有一点急躁。金钟云感受到朴正洙修长的双腿绕上了他的腰，夺去了他们之间最后一点距离。  
朴正洙的下身早就湿透了，不管是半硬着的前端还是不断溢出蜜液的后穴都显示着这具身躯正在饱受欲望的煎熬。很明显朴正洙是忍不住了，他受不了金钟云的拖沓，便压低了金钟云的腰抬高臀部，用私处主动去蹭金钟云那早就硬得发涨的性器。  
金钟云下身一紧，他没什么这方面的经验，哪里经得住这样的撩拨，控制不住的去回应朴正洙的小动作，几乎要忍不住直接就顺势挺进去。  
他虽然经验不多，也是第一次和发情中的omega做，但是基本的常识还是有的，前戏要做足要放松……他不想让朴正洙疼。

“嗯…不用管那么多，直接进来也可以……”  
“可是后面还没扩张……哥会疼的。”  
“都说了没关系，直接进来。”  
“哥！我不想让你疼——”  
“够了，我都说了进来……！”

强硬的命令语气让金钟云一愣，随后的一阵晕眩之后金钟云已经被朴正洙骑在身下，他跨坐在金钟云的小腹上，反手扶着alpha肿胀的阴茎在臀缝蹭满足够的黏液后便毫不犹豫的坐了下去，瞬间涌来的强烈的快感让两人同时都忍不住呻吟出声。  
朴正洙这一坐直接将金钟云的阴茎吞入大半，湿热的甬道反射性的收紧但是因为大量体液的润滑而并不影响性器的深入，深处的肠肉明明没有被扩张放松过却已经软得像一滩温水，紧致却柔软，那里仿佛早就习惯这种略显粗暴的入侵方式。  
金钟云咬着牙忍下下半身的冲动和心头莫名涌上来的烦躁，他撑起身去观察朴正洙的表情。

朴正洙虽然皱着眉头咬着嘴唇，但是不难看出他眼神里的兴奋和欲望，平时那么清澈锋利的眼神此时却犹如被毒药污染了的泉水一般混沌。金钟云看着朴正洙模糊的眼睛，朴正洙也在看他，但是又好像在看什么别的东西……他在想什么其他的事情，又或是什么其他的人。  
这让金钟云有些不高兴，刚才压下去的烦躁感此时又开始灼烧他的心脏。

金钟云伸手握住了朴正洙下半身还是半硬着的性器套弄，骨节分明的手指细细照顾着每一处敏感的地方，很快那里就硬挺了起来，朴正洙的表情也不那么痛苦了，紧紧绞着金钟云性器的肠壁比刚才放松了些，炙热的性器又往深处滑进了一截，就快要顶到生殖腔的入口。  
金钟云理不清自己脑子里复杂的思绪，没在信息素的催化下发狂就快用掉他所有的理智了，他紧紧地盯着朴正洙的脸，双手掐住了他的腰。

“正洙哥……你难道喜欢粗暴一点的吗？”  
金钟云问得突然，朴正洙愣了一下。  
但是他的疑问得到了轻轻的点头作为回应。

“……我知道了，哥。”

胸腔很燥，很热，那股莫名的情绪像火焰一般蔓延，燃烧着金钟云最后的清醒。  
金钟云掐着朴正洙的腰狠狠的向下压去，同时一挺腰直接让整根全数没入朴正洙的体内，完全不顾朴正洙抗拒的悲鸣用力的撞在生殖腔的入口。发情期的生殖腔根本不会拒绝alpha的性器，没几下宫口就完全打开迫切的吮吸着伞端。  
金钟云将朴正洙压回床下牢牢的锁在身下，啃咬着朴正洙的脖颈和锁骨，在每一处看得见的地方留下属于他自己的标记。金钟云好像隐约听到一些零散的单词，什么等一下和里面不行一类的，但是咬住了猎物的狼又怎么会倾听猎物的反抗。

“正洙哥、正洙……我不会让你失望的。”

———

第二天一早，金钟云醒的比较早，房间里还有着昨晚疯狂的味道。  
他起身从衣服兜里摸出一根烟点燃，尼古丁的味道让他从满屋子残留信息素味道中清醒了一点，同时也意识到了昨晚确实不是梦。  
大脑好像可以慢慢转起来了，金钟云想起昨晚一切的开端是在酒吧，很多人都醉了，然后朴正洙慌张的跑进来还发着情，然后他扛着肆无忌惮散发柚子茶香气的omega离开了酒吧送他回家，再然后就发生了应该发生的事情。  
金钟云偷看了一眼朴正洙，脖子，肩膀，胸口，甚至连腰侧和大腿根都有他的咬痕和深色的印子。  
他赶紧回过头，大脑自觉的开始回放昨晚的香艳画面，朴正洙从一开始的游刃有余到后来全身瘫软射都射不出来了，一边被干性高潮折磨着一边求饶……当然金钟云没有停也没有放过他，他们不知道做了几次直到朴正洙累得直接睡着了。  
回想起了这些让金钟云的脸颊开始发烫。

“哥…？！这么早就醒了？”  
朴正洙从背后抱住了正在出神的金钟云，这个被吓到了反应让他很是满意。朴正洙懒懒的嗯了一声算是回应，把下巴枕在金钟云肩窝的同时伸手捏走了他手里的烟。

“哥……？你抽烟吗？”  
金钟云听到耳边传来吸气声和烟草噼啪燃烧的微弱声响，他不知道朴正洙也抽烟。他有些讶异的回过头去看他的哥哥，却正好对上那人弯弯眯起的眼睛，一副让人琢磨不透的表情。

朴正洙不抽烟，酒也不太能喝，这不过是一时兴起罢了。他含了一口烟在嘴里，舌根尝到了些许苦味，嗓子也不太舒服。  
他将烟雾用慢慢的用舌头推了出去，清晨的房间光线本就昏暗，扭曲蔓延的灰色烟雾让朴正洙的面部轮廓更加模糊了。

“我不会抽烟。”朴正洙淡淡的笑着将口中剩下的烟悉数呼出，故意冲着金钟云的脸上吐了过去，“我只是觉得，你也许会觉得我抽烟的样子很性感。”

金钟云闻言转过身透过烟雾去看朴正洙，慢慢散去的白烟确实是衬得他更加性感，这位模特的眼角还残留着昨夜情欲的痕迹，咬痕和吻痕交错斑驳从脖颈一路印到胸口，有些松动黑色的防护项圈上也布满了啃咬的痕迹……他不知道自己会如此失控，觉得抱歉但是一时间不知道该怎么开口。

“啊，你还是第一个把它咬成这样的人。”  
朴正洙发现了金钟云在看自己那被咬的破破烂烂项圈，还一脸无措的表情。他把烟塞回了金钟云的手里，脸上的笑容依旧，仿佛一点也不在意一样，“没关系，即使标记上了有个稳定的床伴不也挺好的嘛。”

床伴这个词让金钟云有些不爽，他不想做床伴或者炮友这一类的，可是难道要交往吗？那是互相喜欢的人之间才应该交往。  
他喜欢朴正洙吗，这个才合作了几个月的模特？他们才刚亲近到可以一起喝酒，可以以兄弟相称。而且他喜欢自己吗？金钟云不知道，可是一想到朴正洙可能会和其他人也保持这种关系，不管是以前有过的还是将来可能会有的，只要是有这个可能性就足以让金钟云心底冒火。

金钟云狠狠的把烟在床头摁灭，烟头被压扁可怜的掉落在地板上。现在这个可以说早上也可以说是凌晨的点他的大脑还不算清醒，他决定暂时先不去想这些，方才朴正洙的挑逗倒是让他下半身先醒了。

“哥确实很性感。”金钟云转过身，朴正洙也立刻意会的伸手搂住了金钟云的脖子，两人交换了一个烟草味的浅吻一起倒回了柔软的床上。

“今天休息，我们还有很多时间。”


End file.
